Spirit
"If I had three of you, Xanthos, I would have defeated the Combine long ago!"-Spirit to Xanthos A Celestio-Sapian warrior, Spirit is the former captain of Dark Cosmos. Appearance Spirit is a tall Celestio-Sapian with a plain white mask over his face. His hair is messy yet spiky and is the exact same color as his body, pitch black. He wears a dark gray robe over his body and keeps his arrow-shaped blade in a sheath on his back. Under the mask, he has no nose, green eyes, and a single small fang sticking out of his mouth, hinting to his past life as a prankster. History Before Geneforce and Dark Cosmos Spirit is the son of a Mortal Woman who appeared to be a powerful healer and mage. His father, however, is the King of the Gods, Deshdae. Spirit and his brothers Aeducan and Hades were three of the first Celestio-Sapians to be born. Spirit seemed to be a mix of physical power and magical power in respects to both of his parents, unlike Aeducan who was pure magic and Hades who was pure physical. As the youngest of the children, Hades and Aeducan being twins, Spirit spent most of his days as the prince of the Celestio-Sapians usually either finding ways to prank his brothers and get them into trouble, or goofing off in Avalon City. However, his life was turned upside-down when it was announced that he was to marry a Celestio-Sapian woman named Senoba. Senoba was spoiled, mean-spirited, and selfish. Spirit hated spending time with her. The only good thing was that he met Umbrael, Senoba's sister. The two built up a strong friendship, often sneaking out to cause mischief and goof off. As time passed, Umbrael and Spirit grew close. Dangerously close. Spirit, afraid that if anyone found out that they would harm him or Umbrael, fled from Avalon City and forsook his royal title. His time on the city streets payed off. He had learned to survive on his own without princely wealth. He eventually made it to Miles City where he won a ship off a gambling cargo ship owner. The ship was a military-class cargo cruiser called Bleak Nebula. And so, Spirit decided to form a crew. As he flew throughout the galaxy, he discovered many of the planets were either conquered by or had been attacked by a mysterious alien race known as the Combine. Upon his arrival to different planets, he met his crew members Xavier Ramirez, a large wolf-knight with a heart of gold who could cook better than any of the royal chefs of Avalon, and Joshua Sweet, a swinger goat who made up for his perverted behavior with the fact that he was the fastest man alive at that era and the best navigator around. Together, these three traveled until they arrived to the frozen world of Iciaura. One of the villages there was under attack from Combine, and the only survivor Spirit could see was a small skunk boy with a large silver claw as his arm. Spirit went to the planet's surface and, using his powers over Gravity as well as his weapon, The Vector Blade, he struck down the Combine assailants. The boy's name was Alex Tiberius Law, and his family was slaughtered in that raid by the Combine and his home destroyed. Spirit took pity on the boy and allowed him to join his crew as the new Cabin Boy. And so, Spirit swore that he and his crew would do everything in their power to oppose the Combine and either crush them or give them a hard time in conquering the galaxy. This was the forming of Spirit's Mercenary and Courier service, Dark Cosmos. Dark Cosmos Origins For nearly a year, Dark Cosmos performed deliveries and fought the Combine whenever they got the chance. However, it wasn't until they arrived at an unnamed city planet that Spirit found the final member of his crew. A blue hedgehog girl named Luna, who was being hounded by Combine Agents. Spirit, knowing that the Combine would not have taken an interest in her unless she had something they wanted, tailed the Combine from the rooftops of the city. When the Combine had the girl cornered, Spirit leaped into action, killing the agents. Afterwards, he warned Luna to get off the planet as soon as possible. However, she could not take a hint and followed Spirit. Spirit, realizing that this girl, who he admittingly found cute, would not leave him without answers, invited her to join the crew as the new Mechanic/Cabin Girl, since the ship was in need of repairs and Luna had said she was good with machines. After getting Luna onto the ship and having her get acquainted with each crew member, Spirit saw that the Combine Fleet was amassing around the planet in an all-too-familiar formation. They were about to glass the entire planet from orbit! It seemed that whatever they wanted, they realized that they were not getting, so they were going to make sure it never got off the planet. Spirit raced back to the ship and ordered the takeoff just in time. As they escaped, they were hounded in space by Combine fighters as well as a War Machine of the Combine's ally, the Execution Empire. Spirit ordered Alex and Luna to the gun turrets while he and Xavier manned the radar and Sweet piloted. However, while the turrets destroyed the fighters, they were no match for the Execution Leviathan-class War Machine. Luna then asked that Spirit open the cargo hatch. He did so and, to his amazement, Luna leaped out and used a strange demonic energy to destroy the machine. The crew celebrated, and afterwards Spirit and Luna talked. He told her that he knew of that energy and that was probably what the Combine were after, but that he and the crew would protect her no matter what. After this, Dark Cosmos was hired to compete in an Intergalactic Race. The racers were Spirit, Alex, and Luna. After many races, Dark Cosmos claimed victory and were awarded with the grand prize. However, this fun was cut short by the appearance of the Combine Leader himself, the G-Man. G-man summoned forth three biological weapons he called the Seeds of Destruction, each one cloned from a strange ooze being and one of the mightiest heroes in the galaxy. Volcanus, the red ooze being who emulated Magma, was cloned from the hero Blastion Brimagh. Odis, the blue ooze being who emulated Ice, was cloned from Luna herself. and Thorius, the yellow ooze being who emulated Lightning, was cloned from the hero Xanthos Ailuro. Spirit faced the G-man in single combat while Sweet, Xavier, Luna, and Alex battle the Seeds. When the G-Man was on the brink of losing, he brought the Seeds together and absorbed them, taking on an ultimate elemental form. He then used a wall of Magma, Lightning, and Ice to block off the others from helping Spirit. Spirit faced this new form and, though very narrowly, was able to drive the G-man to retreat. After this, Luna received a call from one of her other allies and parted what seemed to be temporarily from Dark Cosmos. However, months later, Spirit found Luna on Mobius. Even though he and her had something, she was at a party with what was the makings of Geneforce, and was in the arms of Blastion Brimagh. However, Spirit was not upset by that. What had wrenched at Spirit was that they were doing what Dark Cosmos could not, they gave Luna a bigger, happier family. They kept her safe. And so, Spirit sent out a small energy burst to get Luna's attention. She went out and met with Spirit. Spirit then, using his Arcane Magic, began to erase Luna's memory of Dark Cosmos. He hoped that she would forget them and be happier, but he left out erasing small, yet meaningful fragments of him by mistake. As he left a bewildered Luna there, he was attacked miles away by the Seeds of Destruction. Still weakened from the fight with G-Man, and grieving at the loss of a woman he loved, he sealed himself and the Seeds in the form of stone statues. And there they stayed for more than 3 years. Pre-Combine War Some time later, Spirit was freed by the Geneforce, who had thought that he was actually the leader of the Seeds of Destruction. After being freed, he recognized the men that tricked Geneforce and Luna. They were Jorgan Van Auger, San Juan Wolf, Hesuse Belregus, Shilleu de Ramirez, and Doctor Heratio Q, Combine Agents. After his release, the Seeds were freed and began a brutal assault on the Geneforce and Spirit. However, Spirit, Genesis, and Luna combined their magics and were able to seal the Seeds inside an amulet, which the Combine Agents stole and fled with. Spirit then faced the Geneforce about them originally coming to attack him, but Luna intervened saying that for some reason she felt as if she knew him. Spirit, though it wrenched his heart further, denied it but said that if they wished, he would help Geneforce in any way he could. And so, Spirit was allowed into the Geneforce's ranks. Relationships Genesis Spirit and Genesis rarely speak to each other, but Spirit seems to respect Genesis as a fellow hero and as a leader. Emily Spirit and Emily speak on occasion, and they seem to get along enough to team up when needed. Xanthos Ailuro Spirit and Xanthos developed a sturdy friendship during their time in Geneforce. Spirit has laid his life down numerous times to make sure Xanthos and the others could either win or get away. -Spirit to Xanthos Luna Materex Spirit at one point found Luna quite annoying, but he grew to admire her as a teammate and eventually fell in love with her. Even to this day, he holds her in high regards and would do anything for her, even if they could never be together. Blastion Brimagh Spirit has a grudging respect for Blastion and would gladly fight alongside him, however there is always that small resentment towards him for Luna picking Blastion over him. Although, Spirit would never admit it in person. Pointsettia Spirit and Pointsettia are good friends. However, he will joke about her plants, occationally calling her things like "Artichoke-for-brains" in a joking manner. Alex Tiberius Law Alex looks up to and admires Spirit almost like a big brother or father figure, while Spirit cares for Alex more than anybody (save for Luna). They had both worked together for a very long time and would each do anything for each other. Speedster Spirit respects Speedster as a warrior, but finds the hedgehog to be very annoying. Equipment Vector Blade: A large, 5-foot long one handed sword which he can channel his Gravity-Manipulation through and make anything he cuts heavier. Abilities Powers Arcane Magic Arcane Healing Gravity Manipulation Transformation Creation and Conception Trivia *Spirit was inspired by the Phils race from the anime Oban Star Racers and his name was based off one of the characters of that race. Navigation Category:Heroes Category:Characters